


Kiss

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Smutty Sunday prompt: "kiss".</p><p>Warning for dubious consent initially in this ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“I’d rather we didn’t kiss, if that’s OK with you.”

 

Martin blinked up at the much taller man looming over him where he lay on the scruffy duvet. “Um, OK,” he said, trying not to sound surprised.

 

The man flashed a confident smile. “Cool,” he said, and urged Martin onto his front without further ado, tugging at Martin’s waistband so roughly that Martin winced and hastened to help – was the man’s name Dave? The club had been so loud, Martin hadn’t really heard. He pushed his pants and jeans off his arse before Dave could yank at him again; felt coarse hands kneading his cheeks, then the sudden touch of a slippery finger sliding along his crease. “Nice,” Dave said, appreciatively, and Martin tried to relax into the word, but found he couldn’t.

 

Martin reached behind himself, searching for some contact, but his groping hand was batted away, and then Dave’s finger was sliding inside him, making him gasp at the press inwards. “Oh,” he managed, but then Dave progressed to two, and Martin threw his head back. “Slower,” he bit out, “please –“

 

“I thought you were keen,” Dave said. The clear disdain in his voice made something in Martin curl up, and he repressed further protest.

 

“I am!” Martin buried his face in the pillows, and Dave’s free hand slid upwards to grip his neck, holding his nape so Martin couldn’t move.

 

Afterwards, Martin felt Dave flop to the bed beside him. Martin turned onto his side, slight hope stirring even in spite of the disappointment so far. He put a hand on Dave’s hip, but Dave just turned away. “Night.”

 

“Oh.” Martin looked at the back of Dave’s head. “Shall I – well – shall I go, then?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Martin didn’t hear from him again.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s OK, you know.” Martin looked up at the man looming over him as he lay back on the cheap hotel bed. “You don’t have to kiss me.” Martin swallowed, and shut his eyes, heart pounding in mingled desire and nervousness. “I know how this goes.” _I ought to, by now._

 

“Martin.” The voice was soft, and a hand cupped Martin’s cheek. “With you half-naked on a bed in front of me? At long, long last?” The mattress dipped, and Martin felt warm breath on his face. “Not kissing you when you’re like this…” Gentle lips bussed against Martin’s, and Martin couldn’t help but shiver in shock and incredulous delight. “…is simply not an option.”

 

Martin’s eyes fluttered open, meeting the brown irises inches from his. “Douglas,” he breathed.

 

“Hello, you.” And Douglas met him in another dizzying kiss.


End file.
